Next to Godliness
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: The objective: Infect the cleanliest place in school. And who better to do this than Noah Puckerman? As much as he was the man, Rachel always came out on top, and he didn’t have a problem letting her. For babs08
1. Efforts in Emma's Office

**_…Next To Godliness_**

* * *

_"Puck, Rachel, Emma's office"_

* * *

**For** _babs08_

* * *

Rachel stared down onto the pamphlet on her lap mournfully, wondering how she could have possibly gotten herself in such an unfavorable predicament. Then, she looks to her right and glowers at the uncouth boy at her side whose hands are at rest at the back of his shaved skull and arms outstretched and flexed in a position of relaxation. He cranes his head to hers for a moment and his dimple indents his cheek as that infuriating smirk smoothes across his face. She turns her head in the opposite direction and upturns her nose with an indignant hum at the back of her throat. She looks down and frowns at the brochure entitled, "_So, you're sexually active now_?"

Puck leans his head back and yawns lethargically, causing Rachel to snap her head towards him in exasperation. He responses to her in kind with a shrug, and crosses his ankles as his boots bobbed rhythmically on the edge of the guidance councilor's desk.

"You really shouldn't do that," Rachel said sagely. "Especially since-" Her cheeks hued considerably, "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the incident I'm referring to."

"Nope," Puck cut out. "Why don't you remind me? Or better yet…" He leered, raking his olive eyes from the crown of her almond curls to the base of her knee-highs. "Why don't you give me another demonstration, Berry?"

Her head snapped forward, attempting to compose herself. "I'd rather vomit."

"And risk Ms. Pillsbury freaking out on us _again_? Yeah, no way in Hell you're willing to do that." He rolled his eyes when that aghast look came to her face again.

"How can you be so crass about this? Doesn't bother you that an administrator caught us at such an inopportune moment?" Rachel all but shrieked in embarrassment.

Puck gave her a reprimanding stare. "Look Rachel, I don't know about _you, _but trust me, that had to be one of the hottest things I've done in a long time, and I've done _a lot. _Besides, if I had just a few more minutes, you wouldn't have cared if _Figgins_ walked in."

She didn't reply to that, knowing that what he was saying was most likely true. Instead, she silently fretted in wait, looking around the very clean office with quaint figurerines that were precisely placed. Exotic leafy plants in each corner that were dusted daily. Her chestnut maple desk shined when the light hit it at the right angle. On the adjacent wall, she saw a white poster with the words _Think Nice Clean Thoughts_ written in script. Puck curled his lip distastefully. It had to be the cleanest place in the entire school, including the cafeteria.

"Man, how freaking anal can you get?"

The future starlet turned to him. "Noah, just because Ms. Pillsbury prefers her office in a tidy orderly manner-"

"Bullshit. She's freaking phobic...I feel like I'm breathing in Lysol here." He raked his hand down his strip of hair and rolled his eyes until they rested on Rachel. Puck smirked, "Come on Berry, when was the last time you did something dirty and unthinkable?"

"The week we went out," Rachel said with a prim smile, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Puck growled and turned his head away from hers. "Whatever." Then, he looks to the freshly cleaned desk in front of him and a feral grin appears on his face, "What about yesterday?"

* * *

Puck walked around the corner straight to Ms. Pillsbury's glass walled office, and stopped outside of it when he heard Berry going off about…_something_.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I assure you that I am neither bulimic or in need of psychological treatment! I just happen to have a weak constitution for school lunches and you caught me in a weak moment." Rachel said adamantly, trying to prove to the administrator that she was a normal teenage girl, despite the fact that she was annoying at best. Puck smirked, and shook his head at Rachel's declaration. He opened the door and grinned when Rachel craned her head to see who dared intrude on her dialogue with Ms. Pillsbury, despite the fact that she had done most of the talking. Her ever-growing scowl only brightened his expression.

"Hey, Ms. P, Mr. Schue wants to talk to you in his office," Puck said, nodding his head in the general direction. Ms. Pillsbury sighed in relief as if he had saved her from some filthy torture and nodded, excusing herself from the office gratefully and assuring Rachel that she would return soon. As the redhead passed him by, he looked back at her with a smirk adorning his lips, the unsaid '_psych!'_ stilling the air. Truth be told, he didn't even know if Schue was still in school, but he had an opportunity to get Berry alone. And he was going for it.

Rachel frowned at this new development, and turned her gaze to the line backer with a depreciating frown. Puck chuckled and languidly entered the room, shutting the door with a _click_, "So...I've got a proposal, Berry."

Rachel gave him a considering, skeptical glance, craning her head. "You know what a proposition is?"

Puck held his easy smirk: "Bite me, Berry. Do you want to hear it or not?" He waited for her response, prompting her with raised eyebrows. After a defeated sigh, she gestured for him to proceed. "Well, you know how we're not friends?"

"It was so blatantly stated after our break-up, Puck," Rachel replied in an almost bored fashion.

He grinned at her surly expression. "Well, it was true. And what if I don't want to be your 'friend' 'cause let's face it. That friend crap is complete bullshit."

"If you wish to believe that, then I won't deter you." Her eyebrows furrow, "What exactly are you proposing?"

She watches Puck in fascination as he unravels a piece of lined paper from his letterman jacket and holds it in-between his index and middle finger. She reaches for it and he holds it back before waving it teasingly in front of her face. Her almond eyes narrow and he holds it back out within reach. She snatches it before he has a chance to hold it away again. She's unfolding it, holding her gaze with his and then looks down at the wrinkled sheet. Listed in what only could be described as chicken scratch, were various rooms around the school. Mr. Schue's office, the library, the auditorium-a continuous list. At the top was Ms. Pillsbury's room.

She looks up at his engaging face inquiringly. "What is this?"

He rolls his olive eyes, "A list, Berry. A list."

Anger bubbles up within her, "That's obviously apparent. Why did you make a list of all of these locations?"

He shrugs at first, thumbing his letterman collar before popping it, "We're not friends, Berry." He reiterated, "But I figure you're pretty damn desperate after you went all sexed-up to school." He noticed her blush appreciatively and smirked.

"You noticed, did you?" She mumbled softly, averting her shamed gaze.

"Don't get me wrong; you were hot as Hell." Puck says with a cock of his head and Rachel shifts, practically glowing. He steps closer past the chair and their body heat coagulated in the air between them, "But you're still not going to get with Finn."

Her eyes flicker up to his olive ones curiously. Intrigued. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we can find other way to occupy our time," He murmurs, looking down at her, as their chests are mere inches apart. "Since Huckleberry Finn and Mistress Quinn aren't paying us mind."

She releases the breath she wasn't aware of holding and narrows her almond stare. "What about Santana? I'm sure that if you had proposed this to her, she would've been more than willing now that her interest in you has been renewed."

Rachel knew all about Santana's relationship with Puck prior to their own break-up, which made her feel slightly guilty for initiating it but if she hadn't, they would've continued with their lie, and he would've proudly done it. In a way, her views of him had changed in more than one, but she didn't miss how he had tried to catch Quinn's attention in Glee or the winks he carelessly threw Santana's way in the hall. She was focused on attracting Finn, of course. But she had noticed all the same, even though she shouldn't have.

Puck chuckled humorlessly. "I wouldn't do that bitch again even if she paid me."

"And Quinn?"

"Quinn's got Finn, right?" He asked rhetorically, his letterman jacket practically inhaling her smaller frame as he drew closer. Something within her clenched painfully at the reminder and a moment later, she only just realized how close she and Puck were to one another.

She should've known something like this was going to transpire the second he entered the room. In her eyes, he was a smoldering red blip on her radar: a contaminate to be wary of. And now her mocha eyes were wide from being far too close in a way that was intimate and yet they were not touching. She found herself nodding and agreeing, "Right."

Some way or another, she was backed onto Ms. Pillsbury's desk, and it wasn't until his thumbs with sliding up her inner thighs that she realized what was happening. "We can't do this _here_!" She whispered harshly, looking past Puck's shoulder through the glass walls of Ms. Pillsbury's office. If anyone were to walk through the entrance right outside Ms. Pillsbury's office, they could be easily seen considering the lack of privacy. Sitting on the councilor's freshly cleansed desk had chilled her skin, but as Puck's nimble hands trailed upwards, a furnace underneath her flesh had warmed her. Something about this felt utterly dirty, and utterly thrilling all at the same time.

"Why not?" Puck mumbled disinterestedly into the crook of her neck, hands already reaching the hilt of her pleated skirt -she found that his light touches left heated trails up her legs and her breath hitched.

"Well, for one, we are in an educational environment and in an administrator's office," Rachel whispered as his lips made contact with neck teeth lightly raking the sensitive skin and tongue trailing in its wake. Her fingers tangled, clutching his letterman's jacket collar and she steadied her breathing. "What if someone sees us?" Her eyes widened worriedly at the thought and she attempted to push him away.

Puck halted his ministrations underneath her skirt and caught her wrists with his hands, not even bothering to remove himself from his position in-between her outspread legs. "That's kind of the point, Berry. Live a little."

"This is living?" She questioned softly, adrenaline running through her veins and flashing lights comparable to golden stars in her eyes as the warmth spread. "Molesting a future starlet in a teacher's office?"

"You're not complaining," Puck commented off-handedly, fingers cajoling the soft material of her panties.

She supposed she wasn't. Then again, as this was the boy she often found herself entangled with in these otherwise questionable situations, she could only think that he needed her to help clean his act up.

Her lacy undergarments were pulled just enough to still be obscured by her skirt but low enough for Puck to expertly maneuver within them. She couldn't seem what he was doing ad frankly, she was better off that way, but the rough pads of his fingertips grazed her delicate folds and she gasped gently, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Acting as lookout, her chin was propped on top of Puck's broad shoulder, inhaling his spicy cologne.

She bit her lower lip in anticipation, lulling her head back as he held her closer, nipping at her earlobe and teasing her aroused entrance, causing her toes to curl within her flats. One of his hands stayed underneath her mini skirt as the other ascended up to her navel underneath her shirt and higher, cupping the padded cover of her bra. She exhaled after a few moments, "Ms. Pillsbury wouldn't appreciate this; this is quite unsanitary."

"Berry, I swear, you're like the only chick I know that'd be thinking about how _clean_ this is." Puck growled out as he slipped a digit past her silky soft entrance and crushed his lips onto hers to suppress the cry. Their lips naturally molded into a steady groove of nipping and sucking, her head lulled back as he towered her and a hand wrapped around her waist to steady the sudden movement. After a moment of adjustment, he allowed the second finger in next to the first and felt her moan hum into his heated mouth. When she felt him by the collar closer, her relinquished his mouth from her swollen lips and smirked, leaning in to whisper savagely in her ear. "I'm Mr. –_fucking_- Clean."

She giggled at this: "You're not as good looking, No-_ah_…"

Her words escaped in a breath as Puck pulled out and then extended to the moistened hilt once more before raking through the sensitive nubbin. Her suppressed cry was covered by Puck's nimble tongue, and as her eyes clenched shut, Rachel disregarded the world around her in a crashing wave of euphoria until she heard the sharp audible gasp of Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

After much begging and pleading –from Rachel because Puck didn't give a damn- the two were now back at the scene of the aforemented crime with Rachel sitting with her tail in-between her legs like a shameful puppy and Puck mostly indifferent towards the entire thing. Because of his quick thinking, he had made it appear that they were only making out on her desk, which did not assure Ms. Pillsbury in the slightest –but she did reason with them by telling to disinfect every corner of her office in exchange for not reporting the incident to the principle, which appeased Rachel and Puck, even if he didn't want to admit it.

The redhead, tucked a neat curl behind her ear and clasped her hands on top of her clean desk: "So, I wasn't aware that you two had decided to engage in a relationship," She said steadily and paternally, hoping to open up room for discussion despite the tense and awkward circumstances.

Puck rolled his eyes and Rachel answered, "We're not in a relationship."

The older woman's almond eyes widened and she nodded slightly, looking between the two adolescents. "I see…Well, the reason I've called you both in here today is to tell you that if you _do _decide to engage in those type of activities," She began, gesturing to the pamphlets, "You should use the correct contraceptives. Obviously, you have a bright future ahead of you Rachel and neither of you would want to be burdened by transmitted illnesses or an unplanned pregnancy. I'm sure you know of your classmates, Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, and what they're going through.

Puck continued to look out the window and Rachel nodded quietly. They both knew all too well.

"We understand, Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel answered for both of them with a nod. Puck let out a non-committal grunt, which Rachel turned and glared at.

Emma sighed, at odds with internal discomfort at discussing this with children so young. "Well, as long as you both understand that, I suppose we're done here. And make sure to regard your handbook on the rules considering public displays of affection next time," She looked at them pointedly, and Rachel fervently nodded, Puck already rising from his seat.

When they left the office, Rachel fighting off a furious blush from her cheeks, Puck took out the list and crossed off the first destination.

"You are utterly sickening, Noah Puckerman," Rachel said, observing him doing this.

"I'm a damn stud, Berry," He said lethargically. And then his face broke out into a grin, "You're just mad you didn't think of it first."

With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head and sighed. "Well, if that's the case," She said, plucking the list from his hands, "Then I suggest this location next."

Puck looked over her shoulder, smirk widening at the destination she was pointing at. "You sure you can handle that, Berry?"

Rachel halted, looking up at him with the utmost of seriousness. "I think you'll find that I am quite capable when faced with a challenge, Noah."

And then she sauntered off, Puck staring at her retreating back with a slow appreciating nod of his head and a full blown grin.

Rachel Berry was a dirty girl.

A very, _very_ dirty girl.

* * *

After many re-writes and much hair pulling, this is what I came up with; hope you enjoyed it babs08! Grace me with a comment or two?

DAC


	2. Slain in ?

**_…Next to Godliness_**

* * *

_"Puck, Rachel, ???"_

* * *

One day passed and Puck took it in stride, still experiencing the thrill of violating Rachel in school –okay, specifically in a glass office, which made him wonder how Ms. Pillsbury got it on, _if_ she got it on, but whatever.

Two days and Puck thought she was bullshitting because they saw each other in Glee and she didn't say more than two words. Not that he was complaining, but neither of the words were _Fuck_ or _Me_, so he didn't pay them as much attention.

On the third day, he took matters into his own hands. Matters, in this case, being her ass in the hallway.

Rachel released a sharp gasp at the feeling of large hands molding her derriere through her plaid skirt and she was practically pushed up against the row of lockers with her face practically being inhaled by hers. The only reason this wasn't more noticeable was because Puck obscured her smaller frame with his larger one and this _was_ Puck doing it. Besides, the hallways were bustling and students meandered listlessly to their next class, the sounds of disjointed conversations and Mr. Sinacori's singing filling the corridors.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Berry," Puck leaned down and sung suavely into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Sup?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth unintelligently, gaping like a fish out of water before recomposing herself. "I'm _fine_," She said, her pitch a bit higher than usual. She cleared her throat, "Noah, I would appreciate it if you didn't grope me in the hallway, it's quite unseemly."

Puck's eyebrow rose, "Thought you liked being on my arm."

"Right. _On your arm_. Not molested without one warning," She hissed, looking at him over her shoulder.

He smirked, "So, if I tell you I'm gonna, it's okay?" He grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder blade.

She sighed –heart stirring because even though he was not Finn, there was something about Puck that held fervently to her and refused to let go- and found that she would most likely regret her next words. "Yes, that seems viable," She mumbled.

He made a sound at the back of his throat in acknowledgement of her statement and lightly drummed his fingertips against her abdomen, causing a flurry of heat to rise within her. "Okay, Berry," He drawled softly a moment later, hand on the rise. "In about three seconds, I'm going for some side boob action, 'kay?"

_**He is so…! So-!**_

Her thoughts became disengaged as he took fascination with her ear and laved the lobe with his lithe tongue, eliciting a silent sigh of pleasure from her.

_**No! No! No…**_

"_No_ah," She breathed, his hands firmly caressing the sides of her breasts. "I've-I've made a few alterations. To the list." She sighed calmly to the best of her ability, and his warm hands left the soft linen of her shirt, leaving her cold and bereft in its place. She took this time to rummage quickly through her folder before presenting a formally typed list of locations and she turned to face him anxiously. She hands him the paper and watches him casually peruse through it, his expression changing from intrigued to delight at certain additions.

"Heh, the choir room. _Nice_."

Rachel's cheeks began to tint. "You don't think that's odd?"

"Hell no," Puck quickly reassured her. "Damn, I should've thought of it earlier."

Rachel gave him a speculative stare, her mocha eyes darting to and fro between the list currently in his hands and the defined cheekbones that led to sweet dimples when he smiled with his pink lips. She didn't notice his eyes fall over her clouded ones with a frown. "Should I sext you a picture now, or later Berry?"

She averted her eyes when he caught her staring for too long and she shook her head. "No, I just…Why?"

Puck's frown grew deeper. He knew what she was asking with those big questioning brown eyes of hers: _Why are we doing this? Why me? Why are we fooling ourselves? _Of course, that was too emotional and personal to deal with right now and he needed an escape. He was only seventeen; it wasn't as if he was an adult.

Or a father.

"Hey Berry, do me a favor?" He asked brusquely in a low voice, olive eyes guarded.

"Yes Noah?"

"Don't question it."

She nodded softly, "Of course." Despite the loud passing of their classmates, everything seemed to become very quiet and tense before Rachel spoke again. "Um, as I said the other day, I believe we should try this location next," She pointed out it out on the paper with her index finger. "It may pose a bit of a challenge, but I'm quite intrigued by the concept."

The resounding quiet between the two was over and Puck's face broke out into a cheeky grin as he held Rachel by the waist against the lockers. "So, in normal-people speak, that means that you can't wait to do the nasty with me in her recliner chair."

Rachel flushed. "Perhaps the thought crossed my mind," She said conclusively with a serious expression on her face again, and he chuckled into her hair. "Also, my fathers did tell me about the mooneyes she directed your way during your Acafella's performance and I would like an encore." A smile tugged at her glossed lips and Puck was taken aback by her teasing and even more at the invitation that accompanied it.

"Well, damn Berry. I didn't know you wanted me like that," He grinned, rocking her in his embrace. "You like me, you really, really like me."

Rachel's jaw slacked. "Are you making fun of one of the empresses of acting, Sally Fields?"

"Um, _duh_," Puck answered unimpressed, and Rachel hit him on his bicep before gathering her book bag to head on to her next class. She looked back at him over her shoulder as she retreated down the hallway, fighting the smile from her face, and Puck winked. Rachel giggled, but nodded in mutual understanding.

_See you soon._

* * *

As Rachel had understood at one point in time, much of her and Puck's relationship consisted of monumental actions that showed the other party where their loyalty was, or the simple things that led to so much more. Somehow, they all seemed to conveniently revolve around Glee –and football, and slushies, and religion, and making out, and fantasies brought to reality, but she digresses.

So when a bundle of keys with a _Sue's Corner_ key chain attached was dropped into her lap the next afternoon in Glee like a present on the first night of Hanukkah, she was very surprised when she knew she should've been expecting it. That bundle of keys represented their deal; she had willingly agreed to occasional trysts with Noah Puckerman. As to _why_, she couldn't very well say, but she decided to take his advice and not question it –which was the best advice she had been given in a while, including Kurt's makeover and the seduction fiasco that had produced many shamed tears that night.

It's not until they're nearly there is when she has the nerve to say something: "How did you get them?" They've been holding hands since they've left the choir room and she's looking up at him, equally impressed and anxious.

Puck looks at her from the corner of his eye and cranes his head. "Brittany snagged them for me when I told her that I was supposed to put on a performance in Sylvester's office."

"And she believed you?" Rachel asked skeptically and he shrugged.

"This _is _Brittany I'm talking about."

She nodded in agreement and her heart thrummed against her ribcage as he unlocked the office door. Puck opened the door with a flourish and smirked suggestively, gesturing Rachel inside. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman," She said, entering the vicinity with a small smile blossoming on her face and she traced her fingertips on the edge of the maple desk. Trophies were strategically placed everywhere the eye could see within the office, including a custom-made trophy case behind the desk and on two end tables. Rachel had immediately liked the setup far better than Ms. Pillsbury's office; for one, it was far more cozy and intimate, as well as the fact that the small window on the adjacent wall had shades, allowing for more privacy.

Puck had closed the shades and locked the door behind him, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. When he turned back, Rachel was sitting on the edge of the desk, intently reading a small spiral notebook with a look of horror on her face. "She's been sabotaging Glee Club this entire time," Rachel revealed in a harsh whisper. "She's been utterly against us from day one!"

That wasn't very surprising to Puck, especially after the Sylvester-Schue standoff in the auditorium, but this was seriously cutting into his make out time.

"Rach…" He treaded cautiously –mostly because he knew that if he said the wrong thing, he'd fuck up his chances of getting into the purple undies, and yes, he totally snuck a peek in the hallway, and they _were_ purple- and was struck with an idea crazy enough to work; an _awful_, devious idea. He positioned himself a foot in front of her and began unbuttoning his plaid shirt, a more muscle defined white shirt underneath as he hummed a bass filled beat.

"Let me take off all your clothes," He sung huskily, beginning the Acafella dance routine, catching Rachel's attention.

"Disconnect the phone so nobody knows…  
Let me light a candle so that we can make it better,  
Making love until we drown…"

He performed a quick split, prompting Rachel to giggle and he used his plaid shirt as a makeshift tux, pivoting on his heel and vocalizing in her ear. He discreetly took the journal out of her grasp and sat it somewhere on the desk, forgotten. He brushed a long curled tress of hair away from her face and her almond eyed stare made him pause.

She looked at him the same damn way when he chose Glee. When he chose her.

"Why'd you break up with me?" Puck murmured, his steady olive melting into her widened chocolate orbs.

Her gaze darted from his lips, right back to his eyes. "Hey Noah, do me a favor?" She whispered back against his lips, closing the gap. Then, without waiting for a response, she said, "Don't question it."

Without a moment's pause, they lunged for one another, lips tugging and hands grasping wanting more contact with skin. She peeled off his plaid shirt easily and he leaned her back on the desk, legs tightly wrapped around his toned waist. She pulled him closer with the brunt force of her own lithe legs and he pulled off her argyle cardigan over her head, working on the buttons of her plain white shirt. His mouth fell onto her collarbone immediately, trailing downward as the increasing amount of soft golden flesh was revealed.

Her shirt was shrugged down her arms, discarded behind her and her fingers dug into his contracting shoulder blades as her lips crashed upon his again, insistent on molding herself against him. His hands scaled underneath her skirt and then Puck found the elusive zipper and tugged it down, not taking his heated mouth away from hers. His tongue slipped in, demanding for more and eliciting a guttural moan at the back of Rachel's throat that he felt against his lips. Her flavor was muted, like vanilla but sweet and exotic and he nipped at her lower lip in exploration.

He figured Berry had really good breathing control from all of those years in vocal training which meant that she didn't need to take many breaks, so he took his time as he pulled her skirt off, landing with a soft _thud _on Sylvester's new carpet. He held her against him and took her off the desk, never breaking contact with her soft petals of flesh and sat back on Sue's recliner because as much as he was the man, Rachel always came out on top, and he didn't have a problem letting her.

Rachel unwrapped her hands from around his neck and they instantly descended to the belt of his pants, quickly unbuckling it without stumbling over her movements. She nipped at his lips with a smile and the deafening sound of his fly being unzipped filled the room.

* * *

*whistles* So, I'm a _tad bit_ embarrassed. This was _supposed_ to be a _oneshot_ –albiet smutified because _why not_- and yet I have about…46 alerters -serves me right for forgetting to mark it complete- O.o I didn't even think it was that good. My bad. And I guess I'm on the dark side now –_darn it, my poor, poor innocence_- So I'm expecting coal for Christmas for being so darn naughty. ;) Reviews are presents, and like Puck's underpants, I expect them to be dropped like it's hot. _Muchas gracias y hasta luego_…

DAC


End file.
